1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments generally relate to a display apparatus and a method for providing an on-screen display (OSD) thereto, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which displays a three-dimensional (3D) image with an OSD and a method for applying an OSD thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A 3D stereoscopic image technology is applicable to various fields such as information communication, broadcasting, medicine, education & training, military, games, animation, virtual reality, computer-aided design (CAD), and industrial technology, and is regarded as a core base technology for the next generation 3D stereoscopic multimedia information communication, which is required in all the aforementioned fields.
Generally, a stereoscopic sense that a person perceives occurs from a complex effect of the degree of change of thickness of the person's eye lens according to the location of an object to be observed, the angle difference of the object observed from both eyes, the differences of location and shape of the object observed from both eyes, the time difference due to movement of the object, and other various psychological and memory effects.
In particular, binocular disparity, caused by about a 6˜7 cm lateral distance between the person's left eye and right eye, can be regarded as the main cause of the stereoscopic sense. Due to binocular disparity, the person perceives the object with an angle difference, which makes the left eye and the right eye receive different images, and when these two images are transmitted to the person's brain through retinas, the brain can perceive the original 3D stereoscopic image by combining the two pieces of information exactly.
There are two types of stereoscopic image display apparatuses: glasses-type apparatuses which use special glasses, and nonglasses-type apparatuses which do not use such special glasses. A glasses-type apparatus may adopt a color filtering method which separately selects images by filtering colors which are in mutually complementary relationships, a polarized filtering method which separates the images received by a left eye from those received by a right eye using a light-shading effect caused by a combination of polarized light elements meeting at right angles, or a shutter glasses method which enables a person to perceive a stereoscopic sense by blocking a left eye and a right eye alternately in response to a sync signal which projects a left eye image signal and a right eye image signal to a screen.
A 3D image consists of a left eye image perceived by a left eye and a right eye image perceived by a right eye. A 3D display apparatus creates a stereoscopic sense using the time difference between the left eye image and the right eye image.
In some cases, a 3D display apparatus has to display an OSD menu. In this case, if the depth of a 3D image changes while the OSD menu is displayed, the depth of the OSD also changes, thereby changing the depth of the OSD perceived by a user.
A user wishes to view a normal OSD when using a display apparatus. Therefore, a method for providing an OSD with no changes in the depth of the OSD in a 3D display apparatus is required.